


One Piece PETs: Pranks of a Sniper

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [207]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Usopp pranks everybody on April 1st. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Pranks of a Sniper

**One Piece PETs: Pranks of a Sniper**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own the greatness that is One Piece. Ze Great Eiichiro Oda does.)

 

 

*****April 1st*****

 

   Today was the very first day of April, meaning it was Usopp's birthday...but seeing as how he was born on April Fool's Day...well, things were bound to take a hilarious turn.

 

"All right, now how shall I go about this?" asked the sniper himself. "Luffy sure is an easy target, so I start with him every year. But what can I do to make him laugh? I need something pretty special..."

 

Usopp thought long and hard, until a lightbulb appeared over his head.

 

"I've got it!" he exclaimed.

 

He pulled out a can of some kind.

 

"This'll be perfect!" he spoke up.

 

With Luffy, he was in the Aquarium Bar, watching _Gravity Falls_.

 

"C'mon, Dipper! Don't let Gideon have Mabel!!" Luffy cried. "Stop that Gideon-Bot!!!"

 

"Oh, Luffy~!" Usopp called as he held up the can. "Care for some candy, Captain?"

 

"Did you say candy?" Luffy asked excitedly, his attention shifting from the television to the Ferret Man.

 

"That's right," Usopp answered with an affirmative nod, "candy."

 

"Ooh, don't mind if I do!" Luffy exclaimed as he took the can and opened it, only for a bunch of paper snakes to pop out. "AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

 

"Ha ha ha!!!" Usopp laughed. "April Fools, Luffy!"

 

Luffy soon started laughing, too.

 

"Good one, Usopp!" he spoke. "You got me again! Classic snakes in a can!"

 

"Yup!" Usopp nodded. "You're always an easy target Luffy!"

 

"I get that a lot!" Luffy grinned.

 

"Now, on to my next victim!" Usopp exclaimed before he left. "Away!"

 

"Have fun!" Luffy called. "Now, where was I? ...Oh, yeah!"

 

He resumed watching _Gravity Falls_. Meanwhile, Nami was seen working on her maps.

 

"Hey, Nami~!" Usopp called. "I've got a surprise for you~!"

 

"Oh, a surprise for me?" Nami asked.

 

"Yup!" answered Usopp. "Come see what it is!"

 

Nami got up and went out to see what it is, only for Usopp to jump out at her with an oni's mask.

 

"BOO!!!" the sniper shouted.

 

"HOLY CRAP!!!!" Nami screamed.

 

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!" Usopp laughed. "April Fool's, Nami!"

 

Nami laughed at this.

 

"All right, that was a good one, Usopp." she commented. "You got me."

 

"And I'm about to get our favorite Moss Head!" Usopp spoke up, leaving.

 

"Watch your back!" Nami warned. "We all know how Zoro is!"

 

"Don't worry, Nami!" Usopp called. "I got this!"

 

_'For his sake, I hope so,'_ Nami thought, _'the last thing we need is for Usopp to be mauled by Zoro.'_

 

*****Timeskip brought to you by Yusuke Urameshi's Spirit Gun (Yu Yu Hakusho reference)*****

 

Zoro was in the middle of one of his daily naps. Usopp hid behind the mast, spying on him.

 

"Okay, Usopp," he muttered to himself, "You're gonna have to play this game, wisely. We know Zoro doesn't take too kindly to pranks."

 

   Zoro's right ear swiveled as he snored. Usopp squeaked before he ducked down, thinking that the Tiger Man would stir. When he realized that he didn't, he stood back up and sighed.

 

"That was close," he whispered, "now, remember Usopp. You can do this."

 

He quietly approached Zoro, who snored loudly. Usopp cleared his throat, awakening the Tiger Man.

 

"Huh?" Zoro muttered, looking at the sniper. "What do you want, Usopp?"

 

"Uh...hey, Zoro," Usopp answered, "I wanted to give you this."

 

He handed Zoro a coupon.

 

"A coupon for free booze?" Zoro asked. "Oh, well thank you, Usopp."

 

"Sure, pal," Usopp smirked, "anything for a friend."

 

With that, he walked away. A little later, Zoro was taking another look at the coupon.

 

"All coupons are valid at...Yo Mama's House?" he asked. "...Oh, wait."

 

A pause...until the Tiger Man laughed.

 

"All right, good one, Usopp!" he spoke.

 

"Thank you!" Usopp called. "Hope you don't kill me, later!"

 

"It's your birthday, so I'm not gonna!" Zoro replied.

 

"Thank you!"

 

"No problem!"

 

"Now, onto my next target!"

 

*****In the library*****

 

Robin was reading a book, as she normally does. That's when Usopp came in.

 

"Robin!" he called.

 

"Yes?" Robin answered.

 

"Nami needs you," Usopp told her, "Said it's important."

 

Robin set aside her book and left the library, leaving a snickering Usopp behind.

 

*****Timeskip brought to you by the Dragon of the Darkness Flame (Yu Yu Hakusho reference)*****

 

Robin came back to the library. It turned out Nami actually did need help picking out which bikini to wear to the beach tomorrow.

 

"Now to get back to my reading." she spoke up.

 

But as she opened the book, she gasped upon seeing pictures of Usopp doing silly poses were taped on the pages.

 

"What in the world?!" she questioned.

 

"April Fools, Robin!" Usopp exclaimed as he laughed.

 

Robin soon started laughing.

 

"Very nice," she commented, "Happy Birthday, Usopp."

 

"Thank you!" Usopp called.

 

In the kitchen, Sanji was in the middle of cooking Kolivartha curry. He took out a saucer and tasted it.

 

"Hmm...just about ready," he spoke.

 

"Sanji! Sanji!" Usopp cried, bursting into the kitchen. "Come quick! It's urgent!"

 

"What is it?!" Sanji questioned.

 

"It's Jennifer Lopez!" Usopp answered.

 

"What?!" Sanji asked. "Oh, god! I love J-Lo!!"

 

He blitzed right out of the kitchen, hoping to meet Jennifer Lopez, leaving Usopp to slip into action.

 

"J-Lo!" Sanji called. "It's me! Your biggest fan, Sanji!"

 

Yet no one answered.

 

"Huh," the Red Fox Man muttered, "guess she already left."

 

With that, he went back into the kitchen.

 

"HOLY FRIJOLE!!!"

 

   Standing before the cook was Usopp...dressed as Jennifer Lopez and singing an off-key version of _Papi_. A pause...but then Sanji snickered...and he burst into laughter.

 

"OH, GOD!!!" Sanji laughed. "I CAN'T!!!"

 

Normally, the cook would be pissed, although today, he couldn't help laughing.

 

"And now, I am off to prank my next target." Usopp said, taking his leave.

 

Sanji was on the floor, unable to stop laughing.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Hado 33: Sokatsui (Bleach reference)*****

 

In the sick bay, Chopper was seen writing down notes.

 

"Chopper!" Usopp called.

 

"Yes?" Chopper asked.

 

"I've got a surprise for you!" Usopp answered.

 

"Ooh, for me?" Chopper asked.

 

"Yup!" Usopp confirmed. "Come see!"

 

That's just what Chopper did. Usopp smirked before he pulled an air horn and honked it right in the little reindeer's face.

 

"WAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Chopper screamed.

 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Usopp laughed. "Gotcha!! April Fools, Chopper!!"

 

"You really got me, Usopp," Chopper spoke, his hoof to his chest, "and Happy Birthday!"

 

Usopp winked before he went off to find his next victim.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Sango's Hiraikotsu (Inuyasha reference)*****

 

Brook was sitting on the library roof, playing his violin.

 

"Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Bink's Brew..." he sang.

 

"Hey, Brook!" Usopp called out.

 

"Yes, Usopp?" Brook inquired.

 

"Come down here a minute, huh?" Usopp asked.

 

Brook did that.

 

"What is it?" asked the Skeletal Horse Man.

 

"I've got this vinyl record of the Beatles' greatest hits that I wanted to give to you!" Usopp answered.

 

Brook gasped.

 

"For me?!" he asked. "Oh, Usopp- _san_ , you shouldn't have!"

 

"I try!" the sniper replied. "Now, cover your eyes."

 

"Sure." Brook complied, covering his eye sockets. "Even though I don't have eyes."

 

"Okay, open!"

 

Brook uncovered his eye sockets, and he gasped when he saw a giant Tyrannosaurus Rex.

 

***GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWRR!!!***

 

"YOHOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Brook screamed.

 

It turned out to be a mask worn by Usopp, who laughed.

 

"April Fools, Brook!" Usopp exclaimed.

 

A pause...until Brook laughed.

 

"Yohohoho!!! Good one!" he chortled. "And Happy Birthday, Usopp!"

 

Usopp laughed before he turned and walked away.

 

"Now I'm off to prank Franky!"

 

With that, he left.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Solomon's Wisdom (Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic reference)*****

 

Down in the Energy Room, Franky was doing repairs to the Cola Engine for the Coup De Burst.

 

"Franky, Franky, Franky!" Usopp cried, running into the room. "It's awful! There's a giant whole in the kitchen!!!"

 

"What?!" Franky questioned. "Ah, dammit! What did Luffy do now?!"

 

"He threw the table through that wall!" Usopp answered.

 

"Again?!" Franky asked.

 

"Yes!" Usopp answered.

 

"Agh, dammit!" the Cyborg cursed.

 

Franky left he Energy Room, steam coming out of his nostrils, while Usopp snickered.

 

"Man, this is too easy."

 

*****In the kitchen*****

 

Sanji had just finished laughing his butt off. Also, he had finished cooking, too.

 

"The others are gonna love what I cooked today," he spoke up, "As long as Luffy doesn't try to hog it all, again."

 

At that moment...

 

"LUFFY!!!!" Franky shouted. "WHERE THE F*** ARE YOU?!"

 

"AHH!! WHAT'D I DO?!!" Luffy asked.

 

"YOU THREW A TABLE THROUGH THE WALL, AGAIN!!!" Franky answered. "LOOK!!!"

 

Luffy looked and saw a huge hole in the wall.

 

"What the hell?!" Sanji asked as he noticed it. "When did that get there?!!"

 

"I don't know!" Luffy exclaimed. "I swear, I wasn't in the kitchen at all, today! ...Well, except breakfast, but I didn't do it! I swear!!"

 

"...Hold it," Sanji began before he walked up to the wall and touched the "hole", "Yep. Just as I thought. It's painted on."

 

"For real?" Luffy inquired.

 

"Yup." Sanji nodded.

 

"But Usopp said that..." Franky started, but trailed off. "Wait a minute..."

 

"April Fools!!" Usopp shouted from behind him. "AHAHAHAHAAA!!!"

 

"Good one, Usopp!" spoke Franky. "You really got me that time!"

 

"I do my best." Usopp replied.

 

"And Happy Birthday, buddy." Franky added.

 

"Thank you!" Usopp smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go pay a certain wolf-dog a visit."

 

"Hey, be careful with Blizzard!" Sanji warned. "His temper may not be as short as Zoro's, but tread with caution!"

 

"You got it, Sanji!" Usopp replied. "Don't worry!"

 

*****Timeskip brought to you by Bararaq Saiqa (Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic reference)*****

 

Blizzard was lying on the deck, asleep. Usopp was but a few feet away, taking a deep breath.

 

"Okay, easy Usopp," he whispered, "gotta play this safe so you don't get bit on the tail."

 

   With that, he slowly approached him. The wolf-dog's ear swiveled the moment he sensed Usopp approaching, causing the Ferret Man to freeze as the wolf-dog stirred.

 

_'Yipe...!'_ he mentally yelped.

 

Blizzard let out a yawn before he turned to face Usopp.

 

_"Hello, Usopp."_ he greeted. _"What'chu want?"_

 

"Oh, hey Blizzard!" Usopp greeted. "Nice weather we're having, huh?"

 

Blizzard's ear twitched as he blinked at Usopp.

 

"Anyway, I wanted to give you this." the latter added, giving him a pen.

 

Blizzard tilted his head.

 

_"Usopp, you do know that I don't have thumbs, right?"_ he asked.

 

"...Oh...yeah," Usopp muttered, "Here. Have some peanut butter."

 

He held up a jar of peanut butter...or so it looked like.

 

_"Oh, peanut butter!"_ Blizzard smiled, wagging his tail. _"Thanks, Usopp!"_

 

"Of course!" Usopp replied. "Anything for a friend!"

 

Blizzard took the jar, and what he found was not peanut butter...it was mud.

 

_"Mud?"_ Blizzard inquired.

 

"April Fools!" Usopp exclaimed.

 

A pause...until Blizzard snickered.

 

_"Real funny, Usopp,"_ he spoke, _"and Happy Birthday."_

 

"Thanks," Usopp replied, "Now to find Aika and Kumi."

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Sen-i-soshitsu (Kill La Kill reference)*****

 

Aika was in her room, coloring in one of her coloring books. Kumi was lying down next to her, taking a nap. That's when Usopp entered.

 

"Hi, Usopp." Aika greeted, looking up from her coloring book. "What's up?"

 

"I wanted to give you and Kumi presents." Usopp answered. "For being such good girls."

 

"Really?" Aika asked, standing up and walking over to the sniper.

 

Kumi instantly woke up at this.

 

_"Did he say presents?"_ she asked, walking over to Usopp. _"What is it? What'd he get us?"_

 

   Usopp handed Aika and Kumi two presents, which they took. Once they opened their gifts, all of a sudden, two silly faces sprung out of the boxes, startling them.

 

"AAAAAAAHH!!!" Aika screamed...before she and Kumi started laughing.

 

"April Fools, kids!" Usopp exclaimed as he laughed.

 

"Happy Birthday, Usopp!" the little ones replied.

 

"Thanks, girls," Usopp nodded, "my work here is done."

 

On that, he left.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Inuyasha eating instant noodles (Inuyasha reference)*****

 

"Hey, Usopp~!" Luffy called.

 

"Yes?" Usopp asked. "What's up?"

 

"Come out here!" Sanji called. "We got a surprise for ya!"

 

"Wonder what it could be?" Usopp asked, walking over to where the crew was.

 

Once outside, he was suddenly dunked into a tub of water!

 

"GLAARRBAARRGH!!!" he spluttered, splashing about in the water.

 

"APRIL FOOLS, USOPP!!!" the others exclaimed. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!"

 

Usopp arose from the tub, soaking wet, but very happy. He couldn't help laughing.

 

"Thanks, you guys!" Usopp spoke.

 

"You're welcome, buddy!" Luffy grinned. "Shishishishi!"

 

Yes, another good birthday come and gone. All in all, you can always count on the Straw Hats to bring a smile to your face.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is late! Get off my back!


End file.
